Scorpio Races
by LunarLover3517
Summary: The Scorpio Races didn't seem to end when I read it so I have written an Epilogue in Mr. Holly's POV, please review because I need feed back!


Mr. Holly

I watch as the water horses and their racers gallop to and fro across the beach. Showing off, and coming deadly close to the infested calling waters. But, who i'm looking for is not here today, he wasn't on the beach yesterday either. Him or her. I was hoping that they'd be riding this year, 'cause I haven't been able to watch the Races in seven years. I thought I'd come because i'm getting older and might as well come when they'd remember me. Heck!, I'm 46 with a wife and no kids. So I decided I would come, and take my wife with me for that matter. I'm sure she'd love to watch all the drama unfold like it did last time I watched.

"Well I'll be... Mr. Holly!"

I turn around and see a surprised manly looking woman with her stallion perched behind her.

"Dory Maud?" I ask astonished. "Have you signed yourself up for the races?"

"I sure have. What's your business here? Last I saw you I was a beautiful, ageless woman. Now i'm all wrinkles." she gestures to her her face, which has in fact sagged and creased quite a bit. She's got to be at least 75.

"Your just as beautiful as I last saw you." I lie. "As for my business... I'm really just here to watch, get drunk, and mingle."

"Well I'm racing this year, might as well die accomplished, right? I've always wanted to ride after Connolly, now Kendrick, did. But, got to keep your sister happy you know... Well if you ever need anything just drop by Fathom & Sons, business is booming by the way. Or find me on the beach." she says turning her stallion with her, witch looks the color of sea foam and has a red patch on the hind quarters.

"Wait... Dory, do you have any idea where I might find Sean Kendrick. He doesn't seem to be racing this year." I ask.

She smiles like she knew i would ask that question.

"Yep, I know where you can find both Puck and Sean."

* * *

Mr. Holly

I arrive at a big country house down the lane. Out of sight. I see peeling, yellow paint that says Kendrick on the front door. I must be at the right place. I knock, then hear an exited scream come from the other side. It flies right open to a very flamboyant little boy smiling ear to ear.

"Mommy, there's a man at the door!" he yells behind him.

I smile at him and notice a resemblance to Mr. Sean Kendrick himself. Wow, I've missed a lot.

"I'm coming Chuck just hold on a second." Says a female voice from somewhere inside.

"Hello I'm Mr. Holly, your name is Chuck?" I ask Him kneeling down to his size. He nods, proud of himself. "How old are you?" I ask.

"Four." he says putting up three fingers.

"Chuck!" yells the small voice of a red headed girl running up to him from behind.

"Bean don't run so fast." Says Sean coming into view of the door way. I stand and smile at him.

"Why Mr. Holly, you have changed." He says to me.

"Age does nasty things Mr. Kendrick." I tell him without a doubt.

"Well come inside. Don't let the bugs in and the warm air out." He says.

I come in and close the door. The house is very ordinary for the Island. It has a small kitchen to the left and a table to fit 6 on the right. The room also holds a fireplace and family room near the back and a short hallway leading to other rooms.

"Long time no see Mr. Holly." Puck says from the small kitchen fixing up breakfast. Pancakes, Yum!

"Yes you too Puck Kendrick, it seems you've given child birth a try." I remark the obvious. Bean has a very similar eye color to hers after all.

"Yep it seemed to be what we both wanted at the time." she says gesturing to Sean.

"Well you've met Chuck, he's four and here's Bean she's turning three next month." Sean continues by picking up Bean and placing her on his hip.

"Big girl!" she says with lots of enthusiasm. He chuckles and says. "Of course."

"Well I just wanted to come by and tell you I'm in the neighborhood and would like it very much if we could catch up over dinner. My wife is here as well. How about 7:30?" I express.

"I think that would be wonderful, I'll invite Finn and his family too. He's got a son only 6 months old." Responds Kate from her work again, Chuck is sticking his fingers in a bowl with pancake mix without her noticing and i decide no to announce it to her because he's really cute while being a bad boy. I begin to regret not having children of my own. I mean to have someone as cute as Bean to hold like Sean is holding her or have a Chuck being a trouble maker but being cute about it wouldn't actually be so bad. A well, in another life they'd always say. You'll be a better, smarter soul.

"I'll see you tonight then." I smile at the scene I leave and the happy spirits I will come back to.

"See you Mr. Holly." Says Sean.

"Bye Holly!" Yells Bean and Chuck at the same time and I know that Ill be coming back to the Island year after year. Not only to watch the Scorpio Races but mostly to watch the progress of those two little humans as I watched their parents ride down the beach together seven years ago for the races.


End file.
